Meteor Shower
by Mrs.Romeo
Summary: Un dia el hermano de Misaki vine a visitarlo, mientras estaban hablando los temas se desvian a la sexualidad de Misaki que sucede cuando Misaki le admite a su hermano que es gay.
1. Chapter 1

Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica las ganas mías de que fueran míos jeje. Ya tendería la tercera temporada escrita.

**Meteor Shower **

Llevo cuatro años saliendo con el renombrado escritor Usami Akihiko (Usagi- san) y vivo con esté desde entonces en su enorme apartamento que es más como una casa, mi hermano viene a verme varias veces al año, pero nunca he tenido el valor para decirle que creo me gustan los hombres y menos que salgo con su mejor amigo: Usagi-san. Él solo cree que Usagi-san es mi tutor únicamente y yo su estudiante. Sé que tal vez a Ni-chan no le guste la idea de que su hermano menor esté saliendo con su mejor amigo y que este me supera en edad por diez años.

- Misaki…- susurra el mayor en el cuello del menor - ¿A qué hora viene tu hermano? - pregunta dándome besos en el cuello creando una corriente eléctrica por mi espina dorsal

- Ni-chan viene a la hora del almuerzo - tartamudeo sintiendo como mi cuerpo me traiciona con sus reacciones.

- Entonces tenemos tiempo para explorarnos mutuamente - susurró con voz ronca en mi oído mientras buscaba el borde de mi camisa e introducía sus manos por debajo de la camisa y acaricia mi pecho y abdomen.

Trato de salir de su agarre usando mis manos, pero su fuerza es mayor que la mía. Al darse cuenta que me quiero escapar, Usagi-san me retiene con más fuerza contra su firme cuerpo. Introduce su mano derecha dentro de mi pantalón y comienza a acariciar mi miembro por encima de la tela de mi ropa interior.

- Ahh… - se escapa un gemido bajo de mi garganta - No, Usagi- san tengo que cocinar el almuerzo para que cuando llegué Ni-chan esté listo - afirmo inquieto tratando de sacar su mano de mi pantalón.

Usagi- san saca su mano de mi pantalón, pero me retiene en sus brazos y me voltea presionándome contra el gabinete - Misaki, te quiero - dice contra mi labios y me besa en ellos y a la vez tomándome de los cabellos. Paso mis manos por su cuello y pego mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

- ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? - suspiró frustrado cuando nos separamos.

- Mmm… qué hice ahh… ya me acorde besé a mi novio - contestó irónicamente con una sonrisa de pervertido en la cara.

- No eso, sino como es que estoy viviendo contigo y permitiendo que me hagas esas cosas que me haces - digo pensativo, lo miro de arriba a bajo y luego directamente a los ojos tratando de buscar el por qué.

- Será porque me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí, Misaki - respondió sonriente acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

- Yo nunca te he dicho eso - replicó nervioso dando un paso hacia atrás y choco mi espalda contra el gabinete.

- Ohh… claro que sí, la vez que lo dijiste a la mitad yo recuerdo bien esa noche porque te hice de todo durante toda la noche. También cuando lo dijiste por primera vez en la estrella y cuando llegamos a casa te hice el amor en el baño…

- Basta ya Usagi-san - gritó tapándome los oídos para no seguir escuchándolo.

- …Y también sé que cuando yo no te tocó, lo haces tú y solo piensas en mí -me lo susurró contra la mano que tapaba mi oído, me quita la mano de mi oreja y luego me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

Aún con los oídos tapados logró escuchar lo que dice y me sonrojo hasta las orejas por su comentario y al sentir sus dientes en mi lóbulo suspiro ante sus caricias. Siento como mi corazón late desembocado sólo por él, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, mis rodillas no pueden soportar mi peso. Me aferró firmemente a Usagi-san para no caerme y colocó mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Esta bien lo admito deje que te amaba, ahora me vas a dejar cocinar -suspiro derrotado contra su cuello mientras mi cuerpo sigue reaccionando a sus caricias.

- Por ahora es suficiente - contestó dándome un beso en la frente y otro beso en los labios.

Usagi-san me suelta de su agarre y se aleja caminando lentamente hacia el sofá, donde se sienta al lado de Suzuki-san, prende un cigarrillo y me observa detenidamente cocinar. Cuando terminé de cocinar el almuerzo para los tres, subí corriendo las escaleras hacia el baño para tomar uno y vestirme rápidamente antes de que Ni-chan llegara. Escucho que tocan la puerta y observó que Usagi-san se levanta del sofá para ir abrirla.

- Takahiro cuanto tiempo sin verte - saludó alegremente Usagi-san abrazando a Ni-chan.

- Lo mismo digo Akihiko han pasado varios meses - contestó correspondiendo el abrazo.

Usagi-san invito a pasar a Ni-chan y caminaron juntos hablando de cómo les ha ido en estos meses a hasta llegar al sofá donde se sentaron el uno frente al otro. Cierro la puerta que Usagi-san dejo abierta y veo como mi hermano me hace señas para que me acerque a ellos.

- Misaki, ven siéntate y cuéntame como te ha ido en la universidad en estos dos años - dijo sonriente Ni-chan.

Camino a paso constante y me siento al lado de Usagi-san - Me ha ido bien, los primeros días no tenia amigos hasta que conocí a senpai me ofreció sentarme a su lado y me ofreció su amistad, no le molesta cuando habló demasiado y cuando necesito ayuda, senpai me ayuda con gusto - explicó relajado a Ni-chan.

- Misaki, tú sabes que ese senpai tuyo no me da buena espina y es bastante rarito - dijo Usagi-san con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sí, pero lo que tú pensaste no era, sino que los sentimientos eran al revés yo no le gustaba a él - digo defendiendo a senpai con determinación.

- Misaki yo no sabía que tu fueras gay - dijo consternado Ni-chan.

- Eh yo… yo… sí creo que soy gay - digo abochornado con la cara roja.

- No… yo no quise decir eso - contesto tratando que Ni-chan comprenda que no me gusta senpai y lo único que siento por él es afecto.

- No puedo decirle toda la verdad porque tendría que contarle que estoy saliendo con Usagi-san desde hace dos años y que… lo amo. - pienso frustrado por no saber como salir de semejante situación.

- No tienes porque avergonzarte yo entiendo que seas gay, Misaki. Todos tenemos derecho a buscar el amor no importa y la persona es del mismo sexo. - explicó tranquilamente Ni-chan.

Ni-chan pasa su mirada de mi rostro al de Usagi-san y lo mira serio. Usagi-san se acomoda mejor en el sofá esperando lo que se avecina por parte de mi hermano. Saca un cigarrillo del paquete y busca el encendedor en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Akihiko por qué cuando hablamos por teléfono no me dijiste nada sobre que Misaki estaba enamorado de su senpai? - preguntó mi hermano mirado aún más serio a Usagi-san.

- Takahiro si no te dije nada es porque no sabía como ibas a reaccionar ante la noticia de que hermano fuera gay - respondió encendiendo el cigarrillo para luego llevándoselo a la boca.

Le sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagó en el cenicero con forma de cara de oso. - Usagi-san te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes - declaró enojado con Usagi-san.

- Es verdad nunca ibas a saber como iba a reaccionar porque nunca hablamos sobre lo que pensábamos sobre los gays, pero parece que ambos no estamos en contra de ellos. - respondió Ni-chan entendiendo el punto de Usagi-san.

Observó como Usagi-san busca en sus bolsillos y saca la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Vuelve a encender otro y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. El mismo lo apaga en el cenicero y me da la caja y el encendedor. Le sonrió felizmente por ser buen niño y darme la caja y el encendedor. Creo que esta nervioso y por eso necesita tanto fumar. Vuelvo a dirigir mi vista a mi hermano y le sonrió también. Me siento tranquilo y feliz porque mi hermano no se tomará a mal que yo fuera gay.

- Me tengo que ir - dijo Ni-chan levantándose del asiento para despedirse de Usagi-san estrellando su mano y de mi con un abrazo.

- Pero y el almuerzo que prepare para ti – respondo tristemente por la rápida partida de Ni-chan.

- Lo siento, Misaki, pero tengo una reunión con unos posibles clientes de la empresa. - replicó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando terminamos de despedirnos de Ni-chan en la puerta. Cerré la puerta suspire dejando ir la tensión que no sabía que cargaba y mire a Usagi-san que me devolvió la mirada fijamente a los ojos y a paso lento se acerca a mí. Por la expresión en su rostro sé que algo ronda por su cabeza y no lo deja estar tranquilo. Qué será lo que lo tiene en ese estado mental tal vez será que mi hermano supo que yo era gay o que creé que ando con senpai.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que estamos juntos a Takahiro? Acaso te avergüenza decirle que yo te amo y que tú a mí - preguntó a centímetros de mi cara con tristeza en los ojos.

- No es eso Usagi-san, pero no es lo mismo ser gay y que te guste otro chico de tu edad, que ser gay y que te guste el mejor amigo de tu hermano que aparte es diez años mayor que tú - digo exasperado y volteándole la cara.

- Misaki, sé que tienes miedo, pero mientras estemos juntos nada va a ocurrirnos - contestó abrazándome y tomando mi rostro en sus manos para así darme besos en la frente y las mejillas.

- Nada va a pasarme a mí, pero a ti mi hermano va a dejar de hablarte y te va acusar de pedofilo con policía - digo histérico ante la situación.

Usagi-san me tomo del rostro y me besa en los labios, me muerde el labio inferior y yo entreabro mi boca e introduce su lengua en mi boca. Paso mis brazos por su cuello, mi pulso vuelve a acelerarse todo mi cuerpo tiembla y siento que me derrito. Comienzo a sentir a la falta de aire y en ese momento Usagi-san deja de besar en los labios y me da un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. - Takahiro no se molestara, él nos entenderá, entenderá que nos amamos - susurró contra mi cuello y lo beso mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho por debajo de mi camisa.

- Usagi-san dónde estás metiendo tus manos - digo sobre saltándome.

- Donde se que te gusta que te toque con ellas. - me dice al oído mientras introduce sus manos en mi ropa interior y me comienza a acariciar el miembro.

- Pervertido, en vez de estar manoseándome deberías estar terminando el manuscrito para tu nuevo libro - digo sacándome a Usagi-san de encima y poniendo un pie de distancia entre nosotros.

Camino hacia la cocina a paso rápido. Usagi-san me sigue los pasos hasta la cocina. Llegó y comienzo a lavar los trastes que pertenecen a la preparación del almuerzo. Levanto la cabeza y observó como se apoya en la barra con una mano en el mentón.

- Quería pasar un tiempo contigo en el descanso y recibir mi dosis de proteína- suspiró frustrado- Pero veo que alguien no anda de humor - dijo derrotado.

Veo como Usagi-san se aleja y sube las escaleras lentamente. Abre la puerta del despacho entra y luego la cierra. Sigo lavando los trastes y de cada rato levanto la vista para ver si sale afuera. Cuando termino con mis deberes ya son las seis de la tarde. Tocó dos veces la puerta del despacho y espero que me abra. Cuando no viene a abrirme tocó dos veces más.

- Usagi-san no has comido nada en todo el día excepto un café y eso no es comida - afirmó preocupado no sólo por su salud sino porque no me ha vuelto a acosar en todo el día y eso es raro en él.

- Yo como más tarde - me gritó desde adentro.

Me retiro con la cabeza baja y camino hacia el sofá. Me siento en el a pensar un rato en las palabras y reacciones de Usagi-san. Las horas pasan y sigo allí pensando. - Usagi-san nunca se había molestado antes porque yo lo rechazara y me escapara a hacer algo que no fuera hacer el amor con él - pienso en voz alta. El cansancio comienza pasar factura en mí y me quedo dormido en el sofá.

POV of Usami Akihiko

- Al fin termine el manuscrito, creo que es el primero que termino a tiempo -digo levantándome del asiento y estirando todo mi cuerpo.

Salgo del despacho, bajo las escaleras a paso lento y me detengo frente al sofá. Observó a Misaki dormir pacíficamente sobre el sofá unos segundos. Su pecho sube y baja lentamente, me acerco y acaricio sus cabellos castaños con mi mano.

- Tu indecisión me hace daño. A veces siento que tengo un lugar especial ahí en tu corazón, pero a veces me tratas con esa indiferencia que me hiere. Yo se que tienes miedo por lo que pueda pensar tu hermano sobre nuestra relación, pero vamos a estar bien – digo quedamente sintiendo como mi cara refleja todo lo que siento por dentro.

- Tengo miedo de ser una molestia en tu vida y carrera como escritor - dijo Misaki en medio de sus sueños moviéndose agitadamente.

Lo tomó entre mis brazos y lo acerco a mi cuerpo y le susurró cosas tranquilizadoras. Cuando se sosiega lo separo un poco de mi cuerpo, veo como abre los ojos lentamente y se aferra a mí. Lo abrazo fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

- Tranquilo sólo fue una pesadilla - susurró con mi voz más pacificadora mientras hago el abrazo más fuerte. Siento en cuello de mi camisa húmedo por sus lágrimas.

- Soñé que… que… - tartamudeó sollozando en mis brazos.

- Que eras una molestia en mi vida - termino la oración por él - Misaki yo siempre te necesitaré en mi vida - tomó su mano y la colocó sobre mi corazón - Te amo, Misaki - digo y muerdo su labio inferior para luego tomar posesión de sus labios con los míos.

Introduzco mi lengua en su boca y me encuentro con la suya. Comienzo a jugar con su lengua y a morderla. Lo acuesto sobre el sofá e introduzco mis manos por debajo de su camisa. Acarició su pecho y me detengo en sus pezones y los pellizco con mis dedos. Bajo mis manos por su abdomen mientras reparto besos por su cuello. Saco mis manos de debajo del la camisa y comienzo a quitársela. Cuando la camisa está fuera de mi camino inicio un camino de besos por su pecho hasta llegar al borde del pantalón.

- Ahh, Usagi-san - gime aforrándose al sofá con sus manos.

Subo besando lo que esta expuesto de su cuerpo hasta el pezón, comienzo a morderlo y a tirar de el. Veo como se estremece ante mis caricias. Mis manos cobran vida por si solas, le acarician cada rincón de su cuerpo que estaba desnudo a mi exploración. Con una mano Misaki se aferra al sofá y con la otra en forma de puño, la muerde para evitar que sus gemidos escapen de su boca. Aparto su mano de su boca y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos a un costado de su cabeza.

- Quiero escucharte gemir para mí y por mí - susurró en su oído y le muerdo el lóbulo.

Con mi otra mano libre comienzo a desabotonar mi camisa lentamente. Su respiración se atasca en su garganta ante la expectación. Me libero de la prenda innecesaria. Recorro su cuerpo con mi lengua y lo veo estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo.

- Me gusta ver como tu cuerpo responde hacia mis atenciones - afirmo contra su cuello, luego succiono y muerdo en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro marcándolo como mío.

- Cállate… Ahh… - gime entrecortado y entrecierra los ojos.

Mi mano desciende hasta su entrepierna, empiezo a masajearla lentamente sobre la tela de su pantalón. Mientras mi boca vuelve a viajar por su cuerpo. Su mano libre se aferra a mis cabellos. Subo mi cabeza y tomó posesión de sus labios, muerdo su labio inferior él entreabre su boca e introduzco mi lengua en su boca, juego con su lengua y la muerdo suavemente.

- Usagi-san - murmura con la respiración entrecortada cuando dejo de besarlo.

Bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, se los quito y lo tiró al suelo. Tomó el elástico de su ropa interior con mis dientes y comienzo a bajarla lentamente sin quitar mis ojos de su rostro sonrojado. Cuando desprendo la pieza de ropa de su cuerpo la tiró al piso de la sala. Contemplo todo su cuerpo desnudo y me deleito ante la visión.

- Usagi-san deja de mirarme así - se queja con los ojos entreabiertos.

- ¿Cómo te estoy mirando? - preguntó con mi tono más seductor y devorándolo con la mirada.

Misaki voltea su cara apartar sus ojos de mi mirada - Como si me fueras a comer completo - dijo volviéndome a mirar en busca de una afirmación en mi rostro.

- Eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer Misaki, comerte completo - le susurró y le regalo una sonrisa llena de malicia y lujuria. Comienzo a moverme como un depredador tras su presa.

- Sabía que dirías eso - afirmó cerrando las piernas, poniendo sus manos sobre su entrepierna y volteando la cara para no ver mi mirada.

Tomó su mentón y lo obligo a mirarme a los ojos – Misaki, cuantas veces te e hecho el amor, alguna vez te hice daño – le preguntó sosteniendo su mirada intranquila.

- No, pero esa mirada tuya de ahora me asusta - contestó serio mirándome detenidamente.

- Nunca te haría daño - susurró en su oído y tomó sus manos por las muñecas las inmovilizo sobre su cabeza sin hacer mucha fuerza en ellas.

Inicio un camino de besos que comienza por sus labios, sigue por su cuello el cual beso y muerdo. Luego su pecho, hasta llegar al pezón, lo tomó entre mis dientes y lo muerdo delicadamente. Vuelvo a besar sus labios y le ofrezco tres dedos para que los lubrique.

- Lámelos - Ordenó con voz ronca por la excitación.

Misaki, entreabre la boca e introduzco los dedos en su boca. Él comienza a lamerlos, luego de un par de lamidas los retiro de su boca. Introduzco el primer dedo en su entrada.

- Ahh… ahhh - jadea arqueando la espalda.

Muevo mi dedo en forma de círculo lentamente. Espero unos minutos a que se acostumbre a la invasión e introduzco el segundo dedo en su entrada. Doy pequeñas embestidas con mis dedos. Misaki, sigue el ritmo de mis dedos aumentado la profundidad de las estocadas de mis dedos. Mi lengua le da una pasada a su miembro desde la base hasta la punta. Observó como su cuerpo se estremece ante mi leve caricia. Detengo el movimiento de mis dedos y los extraigo de su cuerpo.

- Usagi-san - gime en protesta mientras se aferra al mueble con las manos.

- Admítelo y te complaceré, sino te dejare a casi el límite - susurró en su oído y a la vez las yemas de mis dedos recorren su cuerpo en un leve roce.

- Tal vez… te amo - dice sonrojándose las mejillas.

- Con eso no me conformo hoy - digo y mi lengua le da otra pasada a su miembro desde la base hasta la punta. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

Se alza y me toma por los cabellos. - Te amo, Usagi-san - susurra contra mis labios y me besa. Me sorprende por un segundo y al siguiente ya me esta mordiendo el labio inferior. Entreabro la boca unos segundos y él introduce su lengua. Busca la mía, juega con ella y las entrelaza juntas, lo tomó de los cabellos y así el control del beso. Cuando la falta de aire se hace demasiado urgente me separó de él. Misaki, se acuesta en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara más rápido de lo normal.

- Entonces admites que me amas, Misaki - afirmó mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Sí lo admito Usagi-san tienes un lugar aquí - dijo poniendo mi mano sobre su corazón - Te amo - afirmó para luego besarme en los labios.

Sentí como un peso desaparecía de mi alma y corazón. Correspondo a su beso y dirijo mi mano a la cremallera de mi pantalón. La bajo lentamente, tomó su mano derecha y la llevo directo a mi miembro erecto. Con su mano comienzo a acariciarlo lentamente. Me estremezco cuando siento que aprieta el agarre y mueve su mano por si solo. Suelto su mano, lo tomó por los cabellos y le beso los labios. Su mano nunca se detiene de acariciarme el miembro. Lo recuesto en el sofá, le abro las piernas con la rodilla y lo penetró poco a poco. Espero a que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la invasión. Cuando me hace señas de que esta listo comienzo a moverme en lentas estocadas.

- Ahh… Usagi-san - gime entre adolorido y extasiado pasando sus manos por mi cuello.

Bajo el ritmo de mis penetraciones, pero las hago más profundas. Dirijo mi mano a su entrepierna erecta y empiezo a masajearla mientras lo penetró más rápidamente.

- Misaki, te quiero- le susurró placenteramente al oído.

- Te quie… ahh… ro - gime entrecortadamente mientras su cuerpo se estremece bajo el mío.

Me entierro más profundamente en su cuerpo sujetándome de sus caderas. Me inclinó hacia a delante y le muerdo el cuello dejándole una marca de propiedad. - Ahh… Usagi-san - gime enterrando sus manos en mi cabello. Doy una lamida sobre la marca que dejo sobre su cuello. Dirijo mi boca a sus labios y los capturo con los míos. Misaki corresponde al beso mordiendo el labio inferior, complazco su petición e introduzco mi legua en su boca y comienzo una exploración de ella. Hago mis estocadas más rápidas y más profundas mientras con mi mano aumento el ritmo de las caricias a su miembro. Separó mi boca de sus dulces labios por falta de aire, descanso mi cabeza en su cuello y aspiro su exquisito aroma.

- No puedo más Usagi-san - dice jadeando a la vez que toma mis cabellos entre sus manos.

- Quiero que te vengas con mi nombre en tu boca - susurró contra su cuello y a la vez le doy una estocada más profunda.

- Ahh… Usagi-san - gime extasiado y sujeta firmemente de mis cabellos mientras se corre en mi mano.

Lo penetro varias veces más y me vengo dentro de él. - Misaki, te amo con todo lo que soy y no te dejare escapar de mí - susurró sobre sus labios y lo beso. Paso mis brazos por su cintura, lo acerco a mi cuerpo y me quedo dormido.

POV of Takahashi Misaki

Escucho que tocan la puerta dos veces, le doy unas palmadas en el hombro a Usagi-san. - Levántate Usagi-san están tocando la puerta. - digo tratando de levantarme del sofá porque Usagi-san no me quiere soltar.

- Misaki, ábreme se me olvido contarte algo muy importante - dijo tocando la puerta dos veces más.

- Usagi-san suéltame y levántate es Ni-chan – susurró buscando con la vista mi ropa tirada por el suelo.

Usagi-san me suelta de su fuerte agarre y se levanta del sofá. Siento como algo liviano cae sobre mi cabeza lo tomó y veo que Usagi-san me lanzó mi ropa. Volteo a verlo y se está poniendo el pantalón. Me visto y camino a la puerta.

- Ya abro, Ni-chan - contestó quitando el seguro, giro la perrilla y abro la puerta.

- ¡Misaki, Nanami está embarazada otra vez! - declaró emocionadamente y me miró fijamente el cuello.

- ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? - preguntó señalando la marca en el cuello que me hizo Usagi-san.

- Ehh… lo que me paso… es - tartamudeo nervioso. Mierda era la única palabra que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- Eso es un love bite, Misaki - afirma con cara de sorpresa.

- No… esto es… una alergia a una picadura – miento inquieto rascándome la cabeza.

- No, tú no tenías eso cuando vine – contestó pensativo observándome detenidamente.

Siento unos fuertes brazos rodearme por la cintura. - Él es mío - dice Usagi-san y siento como su lengua recorre la marca de mi cuello. Cierro los ojos como acto de reflejo y un leve gemido se escapa de mi boca. Escucho que algo se da contra el suelo abro los ojos, miro hacia el piso y veo a mi hermano inconsciente.

Me salgo del agarre de Usagi-san y verificó el pulso de Ni-chan. - Creo que sólo está inconsciente - digo aliviado con mis dedos sobre el pulso de la muñeca.

Usagi-san lo toma en brazos, se dirige hacia el sofá y lo deposita en este. Luego me mira de arriba abajo. Me siento como si el tigre me estuviera observando y yo fuese su presa. Desvió mi mira hacia el suelo para ocultar el leve sonrojar de mis mejillas.

- No tengo trabajo pendiente, tu hermano está inconsciente y te deseo ahora mismo – dice y me toma en sus brazos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Usagi-san, mi hermano esta inconsciente y no sé si se va a levantar. No es hora de estar pensando en eso - me quejo enojado tratando de bajarme de su hombro.

- Takahiro, sólo se desmayo por la fuerte impresión de saber que estamos juntos - contestó sujetándome firmemente para que no pudiera escapar.

Abre la puerta todavía cargando conmigo en sus hombros me tira sobre la cama y luego se recuesta sobre mí. Usagi-san toma posesión de mis labios con los suyos, tomó sus cabellos en mis manos. Muerde mi labio inferior y un gemido se escapa de mi boca;

- Usagi-san… ahh - gimo y lo tomó más fuerte de los cabellos.

Escucho que abren la puerta del cuarto y luego que algo pesado rueda por las escaleras. A mi mente sólo viene una posibilidad. - ¡Mi hermano! – digo alarmado y aparto a Usagi-san de encima mí. Corro a las escaleras y lo veo tirado al final de estas. Comienzo a bajar desesperadamente y noto que Usagi-san baja detrás de mí. Cuando llegamos donde Takahiro, Usagi-san lo voltea de su posición boca abajo poniéndolo boca arriba.

- Takahiro, despierta - grita Usagi-san zarandeándolo del hombro.

En el hospital, 12:00a.m.

Observó como mi hermano abre los ojos lentamente y busca lago con la mirada. Mira toda la habitación, se detiene en mi rostro y me observa detenidamente. Desvío la mirada al suelo al recordar como mi hermano me vio junto a Usagi-san.

- Misaki - susurrá débilmente alzando la mano hacia mí.

Me acerco a él y tomó su mano entre las mías. - Sí, Ni-chan - digo mirando el suelo aún. Me armo de valor, levanto la mirada del piso y lo miro a la cara.

- ¿Tú no amas a tu senpai? – pregunto mirandome seriamente a los ojos.

- Ah... eh... no - tartamudeo en un susurró

- Él me ama a mí - dice Usagi-san tomándome por la cintura y posando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Usagi-san como pudiste, con mi hermano pequeño. Traicionaste mi confianza - afirmó en estado de shock.

- Misaki, curo las heridas que otro que anda por ahí dejo en mi alma y corazón - dijo Akihiko mirando el techo.

- Takahiro, yo amo a Misaki y quiero casarme con él - dijo seriamente Usagi-san.

- ¡Usagi-san! - exclamo sorprendido.

Takahiro cambia la cara a una de total shock y se desmaya. Dirijo mi mirada a la cara de Usagi-san y el sólo se encoje de hombros. Me toma del rostro y me besa en los labios. Paso mis manos por su cuello y lo acerco a mí.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Misaki? - susurra en mi oído y luego muerde mi lóbulo.

- Ahh… - se escapa un gemido de mi boca.

- Debo tomar eso como respuesta a mi pregunta - pregunta besándome el cuello.

- ¡No! - exclamo enojado.

- Entonces no te quieres casar conmigo - afirmó sin ninguna emoción.

- Yo no he dicho eso, sólo dije que mi gemido no era la respuesta - digo sonrojándome hasta las ojeras al darme cuenta de lo que dije.

Usagi-san me toma de la mano, salimos corriendo del cuarto y las enfermeras y doctores nos miran raro hasta que entramos al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cierran Usagi-san marca el piso más alto. Al pasar unos segundos las puertas se vuelven a abrir, caminamos hacia las escaleras y subimos a la azotea. Caminamos hasta el medio de la azotea y siento como los brazos de Usagi-san rodean mi cintura.

- Mira, Misaki, una estrella fugaz pide un deseo - susurró calidamente en mi oído Usagi-san.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y pido mi deseo con la mayor convicción posible. Cuando termino de pedir mi deseo, miro la cara de Usagi-san y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados y esta mormurando algo. Sonrió al darme cuenta que también está pidiendo un deseo.

- Dime, Misaki, qué pediste en tu deseo - preguntó curioso posando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Si te digo no se va a cumplir mi deseo - respondo sonriendo

Usagi-san me voltea en sus brazos y me mira a los ojos. - Bueno no importa ahora lo sabré cuando se cumpla tu deseo - dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo derecho. Akihiko pone una rodilla en el suelo y saca una cajita negra de su bolsillo.

- Misaki, aquí con la luna, las estrellas y la lluvia de meteoritos como testigos quiero pedirte que seas con quien despierte todas las mañanas, a quien bese todas las noches, a quien le haga el amor todos los días y quiero pedirte que seas mi esposo - me propuso abriendo la pequeña cajita mostrando así el anillo de oro blanco.

Observó sus facciones y la expresión de su rostro; llena de amor, esperanza y anhelo. Me pongo a su altura y lo tomo su cara en mis manos. Junto mis labios con los suyos en un beso casto. Usagi-san me toma de la cintura y me alza. Escucho que tropieza con algo y espero sentir el dolor de caer en el suelo, pero al contrario siento que caigo en algo blandito. Miro a un lado y me doy cuenta de que caí en una cama sonrió mentalmente. Paso mis manos por su cuello y pego mi frente con la suya.

- Ahora sí puedo tomar eso como una respuesta - pregunta jugando con mis cabellos entre sus dedos.

- Sí me quiero casar contigo - contestó dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y luego en ellos.

Cuando nos separamos dirige su boca a mi oído. - Misaki, te amo - susurró dulcemente al oído. Luego dirige su boca a mi cuello y me deja una marca de propiedad.

Esa noche Usagi-san me hizo el amor durante toda la noche, de todas las formas posibles. En una cama con sabanas de seda, con velas alrededor de esta, en la azotea de un hospital con el cielo, la luna y las estrellas como testigos de nuestro amor. Fue una de las noches más románticas y hermosas de mi vida junto a Usagi-san.

POV of Usami Akihiko

Seis meses después; el día de la boda al atardecer.

Después de pasar seis meses convenciendo a Takahiro de que amo a Misaki con todo lo que soy. Estoy aquí arreglándome la corbata porque hoy me caso con Misaki. Escucho como se abre la puerta del cuarto me volteo hacia la puerta y veo como Takahiro se acerca a mí.

- Permito que te cases con mi hermano sólo porque el dice que es feliz estando a tu lado - dijo serio mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Para que lo sepas él es el único que pudo sanar las heridas que tenía en el corazón y alma. Sin Misaki, mi vida no tiene sentido, no puedo ser feliz sin que él esté a mi lado. Porque Misaki, es la única persona en el mundo que me complementa. - afirmo serio mirándome al espejo.

- Eso espero, porque sin en algún momento le haces daño te las veras conmigo - afirma dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.

Luego de la conversación, Takahiro sale de la habitación. Después de que Takahiro se enterara de que Misaki y yo somos novios y pronto esposos. Nos costo mucho hacerlo entender que nos amábamos con todo nuestro ser. Mi amistad con Takahiro no se perdió por completo, creo que algún día lo entenderá todo. Por eso este día mi padrino de bodas es mi amigo de infancia Hiroki. El padrino de Misaki es Keiichi su senpai y Takahiro es quien lo va a entregar en matrimonio. Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo hacia el prado al aire libre donde se va a celebrar la boda. Camino lentamente al altar y observo quienes están sentados en las sillas. La esposa de Takahiro; Nanami, el novio de Hiroki; Nowaki, mi padre; Fuyuhiko, mi hermano; Haruhiko, mi editora; Aikawa, mi representante publicitario; Isaka y su secretario; Asahina. Los padrinos están en su lugar, camino hasta tomar mi lugar al lado de mi padrino y frente al cura. Escucho la música que revela la entrada de Misaki. Me volteo y veo como entra Misaki llevado por el brazo de Takahiro. Caminan pausadamente hasta llegar donde mí.

- Usami Akihiko, hoy te entrego a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Espero que cuides bien de él porque si lo hieres te arrepentirás - dijo Takahiro en un tono amenazador.

- Despreocúpate nunca le haría daño a Misaki; que es la persona que amo y la más importante de mi vida - afirmo con convicción.

Veo como Misaki se sonroja hasta las orejas ante mi comentario. Desvía la mirada al suelo para ocultar su rostro sonrojado. Tomó su mano con la mía y la entrelazó con la de él. Nos volteamos y miramos al sacerdote.

- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Usami Akihiko con Takahashi Misaki - declaró el cura.

- Usami Akihiko, ¿Quieres recibir a Takahashi Misaki, como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? - pregunto el cura mirándome al rostro.

- Sí, acepto - declaro con firmeza, miro le cara de Misaki y le sonrió.

- Takahashi Misaki, ¿Quieres recibir a Usami Akihiko, como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? – pregunta el sacerdote mirando a Misaki.

- Sí, acepto - contestó sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

- Puede besar al novio - afirmo el cura.

Tomó ambas manos de Misaki con las mías y acerco mi rostro al suyo. Beso sus tiernos labios, en un beso lleno de amor, ternura, cariño y afecto. Misaki suelta sus manos de mi agarre y pasa sus manos por mi cuello. Mis manos viajan a su cintura y lo acercan más a mí.

- Te amo - le susurró contra sus labios.

- Yo también te amo - susurra en mi cuello escondiendo su cara.

Fin 


	2. Epilogo

**Meteor Shower Epílogo**

Advertencias:

Misaki no va actuar como normalmente lo haría.

Cosas van a aparecer por arte de magía.

Usted puede morir de la pavera o puede morir con cara de WTF!

POV de Misaki

Salimos corriendo del altar, la mirada de nuestros amigos era de perplejidad ante nuestro escape. Nos montamos en el carro deportivo rojo de Usagi-san. Nos dirigimos hacía el aeropuerto en vez de a la recepción. Nuestros invitados no sospechaban que no íbamos a la recepción sino al aeropuerto. Para tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra donde sería nuestra luna de miel. Usagi-san me vino a decir donde sería la luna miel después de nos dimos el beso que unía nuestras vidas por siempre. Él, ya tenía las maletas preparadas y en el portaequipaje del carro.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto pasamos por toda la tortura que conlleva viajar en avión. La revisión de maletas, el detector de metales donde casi desnudan a uno si el detector suena, definitivamente una tortura. Cuando abordamos el avión nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos en primera clase. El hombre que amo y uní mi vida hoy con él es un despilfarrador, no podía comprar unos boletos de clase media, no tenía que comprarlos de primera clase.

Lo que más me emocionaba era que por fin podría conocer el país donde Usagi-san creció hasta los diez años; Inglaterra. Bueno siendo honesto conmigo mismo también hay otras cosas que me emocionan mucho de esta luna de miel, como esta primera noche. Llegamos a Inglaterra sin retraso alguno, el vuelo fue muy tranquilo y nos atendieron como a reyes.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto tomamos un taxi hacía el hotel. Las calles estaban llenas de nieve. Las personas recorrían felices por las calles a pesar de que la nieve caía en sus cabellos y rostros.

Después de media hora el taxi se detuvo frente a un hotel que por las apariencias creo que es de cinco estrellas. Usagi-san se bajo del taxi, me abrió la puerta y me extendió la mano para que la tomara. El taxista había sacado las maletas del baúl. Un botones recogió nuestras maletas y caminó hacia dentro del hotel. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta llegar al lobby.

- La habitación de los Señores Usami - le pregunta al recepcionista.

**- **Sr. Usami Akihiko, identificación y una tarjeta de crédito - dijo el recepcionista mirándonos detenidamente.

Usagi-san saco su billetera y luego su identificación y tarjeta de crédito. Le da ambas cosas al recepcionista y este teclea unas cosas en la computadora.

- Todo lo que pidan al cuarto será cargado a su tarjeta de crédito Sr. Usami Akihiko. Estas son las tarjetas de su cuarto, que tengan una placentera estadía. - dijo el recepcionista entregándole las tarjetas.

El botones nos estaba esperando en la puerta del ascensor. Entramos al ascensor agarrados de la mano. Él entra después de nosotros suelta las maletas y nos sonríe.

- ¿A qué piso se dirigen? - nos pregunta mirando el tablero con los botones de los pisos.

- Nos dirigimos al piso veinte - contestó amablemente Usagi-san

- Al penúltimo piso del hotel, me imagino que de luna de miel. - dijo alegremente el botones apretando el botón del piso.

- Sí, nos casamos ayer - contestó Usagi-san con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- Me alegro mucho por los dos - dijo sonriente con tal sinceridad que hasta se le notaba en el rostro.

El resto del camino hasta el penúltimo piso, el botones nos hablo de todos los lugares turísticos que había cerca de hotel. Luego de un minuto o dos sonó el timbre del ascensor indicando nuestra llegada al piso.

La puerta se abrió y el botones volvió a tomar las maletas. Nos guió por un pequeño pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación. Usagi-san abre la puerta y el botones pone las maletas dentro del cuarto. Usagi-san saca su billetera y le da una generosa propina al botones. El botones sabiendo que somos japoneses hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira.

Cuando Usagi-san se voltea a verme lo conduzco a la cama y lo tiró en ella. Me mira sorprendido unos segundos los cuales aprovecho y lo esposo a la cama. Doy dos pasos hacia atrás y lo miro como si fuera mi presa y yo el depredador.

- ¿Misaki qué haces? - preguntó confundido alzando una ceja.

Caminó hacia la cama y me siento sobre sus caderas y le susurró al oído - Como te lo había prometido años atrás, hoy es el día en que te atacó. - terminó de susúrrale y le muerdo el lóbulo.

Comienzo a desabotonarle la camisa lentamente. Cuando esta abierta por completo paso mis manos por su pecho desnudo. Desciendo mi cabeza hasta llegar al pezón y lo mordisqueo suavemente. Llevo mi mano al otro pezón y lo pellizco con mis dedos. Lo escucho esposas tratando de liberarse de ellas, levanto la vista para mirar, pero sin dejar lo que estoy haciendo. - ¿Misaki, de dónde sacaste las esposas? - pregunta alzando una ceja. Detengo mis caricias sobre su pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

- Las compre en una tienda para adultos - contesto avergonzado y siento como mi cara se sonroja.

Usagi-san se sorprende por mi respuesta y luego sonríe. - Primero planeas atacarme y luego me esposas a la cama con unas esposas que compraste en una tienda para adultos. Mi niño mimado se volvió hombre - se burlo Usagi-san ampliando aún más la sonrisa de sus labios.

Le replicó su comentario con una pequeña mordida en el cuello. Escucho como un suspiro se escapa de sus labios. Sonrió internamente y del cuello paso al pecho doy pequeños mordiscos. Voy dejando marcas a través de todo su pecho y abdomen. Subo mi cabeza y comienzo a devorar sus labios doy un leve mordisco en su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual me es concedido de inmediato. Batallamos por el control del beso, batalla que pierdo a pesar de estar Usagi-san esposado. Hago un camino de besos el cual pasa por el lóbulo, cuello, clavícula hasta llegar al pecho el cual lamo lentamente hasta llegar al borde de pantalón. Levanto mi cabeza para ver su rostro, tiene los ojos cerrados y se esta mordiendo el labio inferior. Abro su pantalón, los bajo junto con su ropa interior y respiro sobre su entrepierna.

- ¿Dime Usagi-san con mi boca o con mis manos? - preguntó dándole una lamida a su miembro.

- Con tu boca - contestó con ojos llenos de lujuria pura.

Le doy una pequeña lamida a la punta de su miembro. Siento como su cuerpo se estremece bajo el mío. Doy otra lamida, pero desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro. Introduzco lentamente su entrepierna en mi boca y comienzo a succionarla. Comienzo a succionar su miembro lentamente, luego más rápido para volver alternar las velocidades tratando de hacer esto lo más torturante posible. Lo escucho gruñir bajo lo que me da a pensar que lo estoy haciendo bien y que esta funcionado la tortura placentera. Lo escucho murmurar algo, lo dejo de torturar y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- Vamos Misaki, por favor suéltame aunque sea una mano - rogó poniendo cara de perrito a paleado.

- No, niño malo hoy es el día en que te castigo - digo dándole suavemente en el pecho con el látigo.

- Misaki, ¿De dónde sacaste ese látigo? - pregunto con cara de incrédulo.

- Ssshh - lo calló poniéndole el látigo sobre los labios.

- Pero Misaki, yo quiero tocarte y ahora tienes un látigo que no sé de dónde lo sacaste - dijo tratando de soltarse.

- No, niño travieso - niego rotundamente dándole moderadamente con el látigo en el pecho para aquietarlo.

Con el látigo recorro el pecho y su abdomen hasta llegar a la cintura. Me quito la camisa sexualmente y veo como su mirada hambrienta recorre mi pecho desnudo. Continúo con el pantalón y me lo quito junto con la ropa interior. Siento de nuevo su mirada intensa devorándome. Observo como forcejea con las esposas tratando de soltarse. Le ofrezco tres dedos y los toma con gusto en su boca. Luego unos segundos los retiro de su boca he introduzco uno dedo en su entrada. Veo su cara de incomodidad y comienzo a retirar mi dedo de su entrada.

- No vas a terminar lo que empezaste - me reto con sus gestos y mirada.

Me armo de valor y vuelvo a introducir el dedo haciendo movimientos en círculos. Cuando el dedo entre sin problema introduzco un segundo dedo y luego un tercero. Después de un rato ya esta preparado y retiro mis dedos de su entrada. Recibo un gruñido de desacuerdo por retirar mis dedos.

- Estamos algo impaciente - sonrió con cara de diablito travieso he introduzco solo la punta de mi miembro en su entrada.

- Misaki sino no lo haces ahora vas a terminar siendo el uke. - dijo rompiendo las esposas.

Me toma por sorpresa que haya roto las esposas. Siento que sus manos me toman de las caderas y luego me impulsa hacia a delante haciendo que lo penetre de una sola estocada. Comienzo a repartir besos por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Le doy un suave beso en los labios, pero cuando me alejo un poco me muerde el labio inferior pidiendo un beso más profundo. Batallamos por el control del beso mientras espero a que se acostumbre a mi invasión en su entrada. Nos dejamos de besar y juntamos nuestras frentes, Usagi-san cabecea indicándome que esta listo comienzo a moverme con estocadas lentas y poco profundas.

- Misaki - susurró con voz ronca sujetándose de las sabanas.

Con sólo la mención de mi nombre entendí su simple petición. Volví las estocadas más profundas y rápidas. Buscando aún más profundidad lo tomo de las caderas y me entierro más profundo en su ser. Observo como Usagi-san se aferra a las sabanas y muerde sus labios. Cuando encuentro su punto de mayor placer lo veo aferrarse con toda su fuerza a las sabanas y arquear la espalda. Las siguientes embestidas fueron en ese mismo punto pero alternando las velocidades y profundidades. Sus fuertes brazos se cruzan detrás de mi cuello.

- Misaki, no voy a aguantar mucho más - dijo aforrándose de mi espalda dejando en ella marcas.

Sabía que estábamos próximos a llegar al clímax. Tome su miembro con mi mano y comencé a masajearlo primero rápido y luego lento. Un par de estocadas más y no pude aguantar y me vine dentro de él. Su nombre salió de mi boca en un grito de liberación. Pocos segundos después Usagi-san gruño de liberación y se corrió entre nuestros vientres. Me dejo caer sobre Usagi-san y me abrazó fuertemente a él. Mis ojos se cierran lentamente mientras Morfeo me lleva al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir mis ojos veo a Usagi-san parado con el celular en mano. Lo deja en la mesa y toma una cámara digital. Veo como Usagi-san toma una foto de su pecho desnudo con la cámara y sonríe complacido.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto y luego me sonrojo al ver su pecho lleno de marcas.

-Tomando una foto para recordar esta noche por siempre…- respondió sonriendo y caminando hacia mí.

-Además pienso imprimirla y ponerla en nuestra recamara con el título; el día en que caperucita roja atacó y se comió al lobo feroz. - termino de decir con una mirada y sonrisa que no me gusto para nada.

-Ahora es mi turno de devorarte – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y abalanzándose hacía mí.

Estoy sorprendido unos segundos, luego vuelvo a la realidad y una sonrisa se apodera de mi rostro. Paso mis manos por su cuello y lo atraigo más cerca a mí. Le doy un rápido beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Usami Akihiko- le susurró con mi cara toda sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo Takahashi Misaki y pienso amarte toda la noche como si no hubiera mañana - me susurró al oído y sello su promesa con un tierno beso en mis labios.


End file.
